Simple Darthipedia:Happy Caption nominations
Caption of the Week is another attempt to liven up Darthipedia's main page. You can nominate an image with a caption on this page, and if it is successful it will go on the main page for a week. See also: archive. Rules Guidelines #Either the image or the caption (though not necessarily both) must be relevant to Star Wars in some way, shape or form. #Images must comply with the Image Guidelines. #Images can be customized or completely made from scratch, but do not have to be. #The same image cannot go on the main page twice. #If the same image is nominated with two different captions at the same time, the image with the highest vote count wins. #After a week's voting, if a nomination has +4 votes, it can go on the queue. #Votes opposing on the basis of vulgarity or other irrelevant objections will be stricken. #Captions can be taken from Wookieepedia subpages or other locations once the authors are a credited. To nominate an image, please enter the following: Insert descriptive title here (+/-) CAPTION Support Oppose Comments/snide remarks Nominations Even droids make mistakes (+4/-) D'oh!! Support #Lets give this a go then. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:51, 29 February 2008 (UTC) #I loves me a good headsmack. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 16:29, 29 February 2008 (UTC) #Per Gonk. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 20:25, 29 February 2008 (UTC) #Do'h! Master GumpLord of Poodoo 20:30, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Juice (+4/) Got Milk? Support #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 20:36, 29 February 2008 (UTC) #DarthKarma 20:36, 29 February #Milk, I like it from the Tap. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:57, 4 March 2008 (UTC) #Per my insane, mad-man friend above. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 16:34, 17 March 2008 (UTC) #dgusgdhdfg sic 'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 17:02, 17 March 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks *Nothing against the caption, but the image isn't the best. I'll poke SG1 to make a better version. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 13:56, 5 March 2008 (UTC) **Meh, I actually quite like it. The image is fantastic. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 16:34, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ***You bastard, appealing to my ego so you don't have to do work :P. But yeah, thanks, and I guess it is okay. :) AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 17:02, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Racist Vader (1+/1-) Why the Fuck did the Emperor give me a Black Suit? Support # couldn't resist, oh and I apoligize if I wasn't Supposed to nomonate. DarthKarma 20:36, 29 February Oppose #It kind of already has a caption, doesn't it? Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 23:07, 5 March 2008 (UTC) #I have to agree with Gonk. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 16:34, 17 March 2008 (UTC) #Seeing that it already has a caption... Master GumpLord of Poodoo 16:49, 17 March 2008 (UTC) '''Comments/snide remarks' Racist Vader the Sequel(+3/0) Why do I always have to hold the @$#% sign?? Support #Hehhe. (by the way, who put this one up? I didn't.) Master GumpLord of Poodoo 23:13, 5 March 2008 (UTC) #Definitely improved. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 13:36, 13 March 2008 (UTC) #Yes why did I forget to vote for this? 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:44, 13 March 2008 (UTC) #Much better. 16:34, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks *I believe Darth Karma posted this. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:20, 5 March 2008 (UTC) *Actually, I posted this one, inspired of course by Darth Karma's. Wasn't sure if I should nominate myself, so didn't sign anything.Darth 83.81.43 11:23, 6 March 2008 (UTC) **Hmmz , per the rules listed above: 4 The same image cannot go on the main page twice. 5 If the same image is nominated with two different captions at the same time, the image with the highest vote count wins. However technically this is not the ''same image since you altered it. So I think it's safe to sign it. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:36, 6 March 2008 (UTC) **Eeeeexcellent, btw, whats the Darthipolicy on self promotion?Darth 83.81.43 16:17, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Whoops, sorry, I keep forgetting that! ***Could you elaborate that a bit? I do know that Darthpolicy does include signing you name with 4 ~~~~ ;) 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 05:20, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Magic Beans (+4/-) "Sell my mother into slavery for three magic beans? Okay." Support #Credit goes to Enochf. I took this from his Happy Caption Page on Wookieepedia. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 15:13, 17 March 2008 (UTC) #/me claps. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 16:34, 17 March 2008 (UTC) #We now know the true reason for Ani's turn to the Dark Side.... Master GumpLord of Poodoo 16:52, 17 March 2008 (UTC) #Yes. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:26, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Enochf's Elocution Lesson (+4/-) ♪ The Rain in pain trains mainly with Darth Bane ♪ ''' '''Support #Another of Enochf's. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 15:19, 17 March 2008 (UTC) # 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 16:34, 17 March 2008 (UTC) #"Ah, Eh, Ih, Oh, Uh!" Master GumpLord of Poodoo 16:52, 17 March 2008 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:27, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks It's warm, and yellow, and salty, and it gets EVERYwhere (+5/-) "Master Kenobi would be very angry with me if he knew I was using the Force to water these plants with my piss." Support #And another of Enochf's. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 15:22, 17 March 2008 (UTC) # 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 16:34, 17 March 2008 (UTC) #Was gonna nom this myself, actually. 'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 16:58, 17 March 2008 (UTC) #Darth Vader's Weewee. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:28, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 21:22, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Filmed in Shadowramma (+5/-) ' "Diamonds: because if you give her anything else, she'll break your legs."' Support #And the last Enochf caption nom... for now. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 15:24, 17 March 2008 (UTC) # 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 16:34, 17 March 2008 (UTC) #Eat it, DeBeers. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 17:15, 17 March 2008 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:29, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #[[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 18:56, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Now where should I be looking, exactly? (+4/-) "I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way..." Support #Credit goes to Goodwood. This is from his Happy Caption page on Wookieepedia. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 15:30, 17 March 2008 (UTC) # 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 16:34, 17 March 2008 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:31, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 23:46, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Rancor (+ 4/-) Wormie's battle with the Rancor did not go well. Support #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 14:10, 19 March 2008 (UTC) #'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 22:16, 19 March 2008 (UTC) # supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 01:32, 20 March 2008 (UTC) #ahhw. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:09, 20 March 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks Nil Spaar (+4/-) "I'll keep an eye out for her." "Thank you! Hey, I'm just working on my hand-eye coordination." "You're too kind, folks! Say, miss, you're the finest-lookin' woman I've ever set my eyes on! No, literally! Tip your waitresses, ladies and gentlemen!" Support #Credit goes to Eunuch. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 22:16, 19 March 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 23:47, 19 March 2008 (UTC) #Oh, eye love these jokes. Eye never get tired of them. Eye have no life. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 01:32, 20 March 2008 (UTC) #Per supergeekEYE1. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:09, 20 March 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments *If necessary, we could use . Oh, and for those who are unaware, rimshot = badum-CHING. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 22:16, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Explosive skull flatulence (+4/-) Baron Pitareeze's social life was somewhat impaired by his frequent explosive skull flatulence. Support #© Gonk.AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 22:16, 19 March 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 23:46, 19 March 2008 (UTC) #Brain farts FTW! supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 01:32, 20 March 2008 (UTC) #I like it. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:09, 20 March 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Snide remarks Orthodontist(+4/-) "My orfodontish shez I only need to wear my retainer for anofer shix to eight monfs." Support #Because I was at the orthodontist today. Credit to Gonk. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 22:16, 19 March 2008 (UTC) #Yesh, my toofsh hurtsh very musch. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 23:46, 19 March 2008 (UTC) #Orthodontists FTW! supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 01:32, 20 March 2008 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:09, 20 March 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Snide remarks Hold me(+5/-) "Hold me like you did on Mustafar..." Support #Gonk is a genius. An evil genius. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 22:16, 19 March 2008 (UTC) #"Ani!" Master GumpLord of Poodoo 23:46, 19 March 2008 (UTC) #Killing your wife FTW! supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 01:32, 20 March 2008 (UTC) #Trick better have my money, or Darth Vader gonna have to choke a Bi-atch! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:09, 20 March 2008 (UTC) #[[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 18:56, 25 March 2008 (UTC) '''Douchebags sign here' Snide remarks Partners share Everything...Right? (+3/-0) (translated from Shyriiwook) It's not what It looks like Han! I was checking Leia for ...erhm...breast cancer....Yeah thats right. Like you did last year with Malla on Life Day remember? Support #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:42, 20 March 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 13:13, 20 March 2008 (UTC) #Huzzah! 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 20:05, 20 March 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Snide remarks Category:Darthipedia